


Protector of The Realm.

by snekylady



Series: The Realm~ Dream SMP Snippets. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Admin wants Tommy Dead, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Clay is the victim here, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is Called Clay (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy on the angst, I can't tag for shit, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tubbo is powerful, Why Did I Write This?, definitely not canon., dream smp is under Clay's care, ha look how that turned out, okay maybe some things, this is not how it went
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekylady/pseuds/snekylady
Summary: Honestly, I wrote these for fun.Here's some of the scenes from the Dream SMP that turned into a whole AU.It got away from me.They're all from Dream's perspective- poor boy goes through so much. They're just snippets, ok. Don't @ me.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Realm~ Dream SMP Snippets. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190972
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. The Beginning.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryingherbestpacito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingherbestpacito/gifts).



This realm was vast. 

It was enormous. There’s only so far he could travel, and the ground was wet today. 

That made him sigh. He knew the grass needed water. But he needed to travel. Fast.

There was an insurrection happening in the east. And he would have to see to it personally. 

Dream arrived at the walls of L’manburg, land dry beneath his feet. He stared up at them, a scowl growing beneath his mask.

This was  _ not  _ supposed to be here. 

This was a free land. And to create a separate society in a free land? Not acceptable. Besides, they didn’t even ask. He mined through the wall, still scowling.

This was not going to end well. 

~~~   
  


The forests of the Dream SMP were thick. Especially the warped ones. He climbed the tallest tree, the ladder already there. The strange light from the trees came in through the windows of his darkwood house, situated in the trees of the warped forest. 

His dog whined, pulled at the chain he was tied to. Dream smiled, taking his collar off and settling down next to him. “Hey, puppy.” he said softly. He leaned his head back against the wall, and the dog wiggled into his arms, content that he was home for the day. 

It had been a long day. Full of shit he didn’t want to deal with, but he had Admin. 

It was his responsibility. 

The people of L’Manburg didn’t know what they were doing. They were going to cause an uprising. Peaceful times in his SMP would cease to exist. He could practically see it, the way things would go down. And if it wasn’t him, then it would be someone else, and he’d have an uncontrollable civil war on his hands. Uncontrollable, because he wouldn’t be leading it. Dream sighed again, sitting up. “I’m going to have to make them see.” he murmured to the puppy. It only whined in response. 

He’d seen so much potential in them, too. Especially Tommy. That kid was something, alright. He was a spitfire, a free spirit. So much potential… If only he’d listen.

Dream got up, easing the puppy aside before going into the kitchen and cooking a meager meal. He ate at the small table, enjoying the silence. There was something about the nether. It was calming- quiet. Nothing like the overworld-- peaceful.

The puppy whined, brushing against his leg. “Oh. Yeah, you have to eat too. Here.” Dream gave the puppy some food, then gave him the plate to lick before washing it in the small sink. He closed the curtains, effectively blocking out the light from the forest. He stretched, kicking off his boots and laying down in his bed. The puppy climbed up with him, tail wagging. He cuddled it close, simply tired. 

“What am I going to do, puppy?” He asked quietly. “What am I going to do?” 

~~~

He woke up with a plan. 

They saw him as a villain. So he’d be a villain. He’d be a villain for them, and he’d take care of his realm by taking them out of it. Unite the land again. 

Through any means necessary. 

He laughed, huffing out a huge breath of air. 

He’d give them time. Time to leave, time to rethink their choices. 

Did they even know what they were fighting for? 

His kingdom, once a peaceful place- would die. It’s blood would splatter at their feet. It would end with them- 

But it was his server. He had Admin. 

He’d contact Eret. Make a deal. 

Eret was gullible. He’d trade for power. Dream got up, stretching. Puppy whined at the door, wanting to be taken out. He laughed. “Okay, okay. Don’t rush me.” 

~~~

The walls were still up. 

He scowled, walking in the entrance. “Eret!” He called. “ERET!” 

The brunet poked his head out of the caravan. “What do you want?” He called. His voice shook, like he was scared. 

Part of Dream loved that tremble. 

So easy to manipulate. So simple- The big, trusting blue eyes looked out at him under brown lashes, glasses perched precariously on his head. 

Dream smiled, adjusting his mask. 

“I want to make a deal with you.” 

~~~  
Dream hung his head, back in his house. 

It was done. He had the discs- they had L’Manburg. 

He’d let them self- destruct. See what happened. 

He wasn’t planning on the discs, at first. But they’d been offered. And he’d taken them.

Better than exiling them from the server, right? He’d given them  _ mercy _ . 

They’d taken his land- for themselves. Built a mighty empire on it. And trampled him underfoot. Like he was nothing. 

He wasn’t nothing. He had Admin.

And they were going to be sorry they’d crossed him. 


	2. The Beginning, Part Two.

~~~

He stumbled into the nether portal, laughing his head off.

Wilbur was going to get it. He was going to get it.  _ Finally _ . 

They were idiots! 

They’d elected a president! 

Dream clutched his stomach, leaning against a pillar of soul sand. 

“They’re british! They don’t need a president!” He howled, tears streaking down from under his mask. 

Plus! It hadn’t even gone their way! Wilbur wasn’t president. Oh, no. Neither was Tommy. 

Instead… they’d elected SCHLATT! And QUACKITY! Of all people! Oh, this was too good. Dream giggled again, thinking of the idiotic things schlatt would do to their precious L’Manburg. 

SCHLATT! The DRUNK! Was PRESIDENT! HAH! 

Dream gasped for breath in between fits of giggles. They were gonna get it. 

Finally. 

~~~

Everything the light touched was his kingdom. 

And once the sun set? 

Heh. Dream smiled to himself, walking through the trees on his way to the palace. He was doing this for George. Not for selfish reasons. 

Being King gave George protection. 

And Eret- Eret wasn't an issue. He’d placed him as King, anyway. And an Admin trumps a King.

The palace was right in front of him, now. The giant rainbow flag waved gaily in the wind. Dream walked in, sword on his armored shoulder. Eret was in the throne room, sitting on the altar and beaming. “Hey, Dream!” He said excitedly. Dream smirked. “Eret.” 

His voice was cold. 

“I don’t like that voice, Dream. What’s going on?” Eret said nervously. His crown, perched on curly brown hair, tilted slightly, drooping over his brow. 

_ A Defeated King. _ Dream thought, smiling. He’d have to paint it, later. 

“What do you think gives you power?” He asked suddenly, stalking closer to the throne. Eret had the decency to look afraid. “Is it your crown?” He drew his sword, fingering the strong netherite. “Is it the fact that you’re king?” 

Eret began to object. “Respect? That people have for me.” He stuttered. 

“If… respect is the only thing protecting you from a knife in the back…” Dream tilted his head, frowning eerily. “Then respect is nothing.” He put the sword back in it’s scabbard, but kept his fingers on it. Just in case.

Eret stood, scowling. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He demanded. Dream walked away, shrugging. “I don’t like you as King, anymore.” 

“Wh- what?” 

“You’re not King anymore. You have this afternoon to move out. Leave.” 

“You can’t just-” 

“Yes. I can,” Dream snarled. He turned, bone- carved mask boring holes in Eret’s head. “I am Admin.” 

~~~

Power corrupts. 

Dream sat back, on the throne, waiting for George to arrive. He’d really lost himself- back there. 

He regretted it. Eret hated him, now. 

He’d once considered Eret an ally- almost a friend. Almost. He’d had friends, of course. But they’d- they weren’t important. 

What was important was who came in that door. 

George walked in, amazed. “Where’s Eret?” he asked, coming close. Dream grinned. “Tell me I'm the best, George.” he asked, standing close. George laughed in that awkward way of his. “You’re the best, Dream.” He purred. Dream grinned, taking his hand and leading him up to the rooftop of the castle. 

“Look, George. Look at all this.” He swept his arm out in an attempt to be dramatic. “Yeah, so?” George asked. 

“It’s all yours, now. I’m giving you the Kingdom.” George laughed. “Dream, really?” 

“Seriously, George.” Dream smiled at him, squeezing his hand. “It’s all yours. You’re the king. Eret’s gone.” 

George’s eyes began to water. “Really?” 

“Really.” They looked out on the land, peaceful from so high up. George sighed. “It’s beautiful,” he murmured. “Thank you, Dream.” 

~~~

Nothing that was going on included him. 

That meant he could relax. For once in his life. Maybe take a vacation. Somewhere with a beach. 

He sighed. Puppy begged to be let out. “Okay, okay.” He laughed, opening the back door onto a little porch he’d built. Puppy ran out excitedly, wagging its tail. Dream followed, laughing as it skidded across the smooth wood. 

He sat down on the bench he’d placed. 

Finally. Peace.

~~~


	3. I have no idea but this starts with Will's Villain Arc.

“I want to be your vassal.” Wilbur crooned. 

Dream raised an eyebrow- though they couldn’t see that, due to the mask. What, he blew up ONE city and now he’s a chaos god? Seriously? Vacation had been nice, if only for a week or two. Now he was back to the same old stuff. Anarchy. Destruction. Making Tommyinnit cry. The usual. 

Well. He’d go back to it after all this Pogtopia shit was finished. 

He could see the resentment in Tommy’s eyes. “Wilbur. Think this through.” The boy pleaded.    
“I have, Tommy.” Wilbur laughed. There was something in his eyes… something was not right in his head. “This is the only way.” he held out his hands. 

“Please?” Tommy pleaded. “Take more time to consider.” Wilbur shook his head, turning those crazy eyes on Dream. “Give me TNT. I want to blow up Manburg.” he begged.

Dream stepped back, considered his options. 

On one hand, Wilbur and Tommy were his enemies, way back when. And they still hated him now. They’d realized, though, that they were villains. Finally. And they’d accepted it. Just like he had. But the hero was supposed to win, right? So giving them TNT? Not a good idea. 

On the other, Schlatt was out of control. If he gave Wilbur TNT, that would be taken care of. He could start their war. But- Schlatt. Schlatt was a good guy, deep down. He believed there was always SOME good in people. No matter how drunk they are. 

He struggled in his mind for a bit before making his choice. 

Wiblur laughed as Dream unloaded crate after crate of TNT into the bunker he’d set aside. 

Tommy stared in horror as the smiling mask Dream wore towered over him. 

“Don’t interfere, Tommy. It’ll only get worse for you.” He hissed.

Tommy jutted his chin out, shoulders back in defiance. “You can’t scare me, you slimy green sonofabitch.” he hissed back. 

“Come on, Tommy. We’ve got to lay this TNT under L’Manburg.” Wilbur said. 

Dream smiled. This was going to be good.

~~~

“You were on his side!” Tommy screamed angrily. Dream shrugged. “He’s useless, now.” he gestured to the old drug caravan. “See for yourself.” 

Schlatt was propped up against an old table, bottle of scotch in his hand. “You’renagonnakillme.” Schlatt mumbled, attempting to stand and falling twice before he did so. 

“Why shouldn’t I?” Tommy snarled, pointing his sword at Schlatt’s chest. He just brushed it aside, effectively cutting his hand. Blood dripped down, and he stared at it, laughing. 

“C’mon, man.” Quackity groaned. “Flatty patty.” Schlatt laughed, poking Quackity’s stomach. The boy stepped aside, scowling. “You had a dream and I followed it!” He screamed in rage. 

Dream smiled, inside. This was going places. They were going to realize, soon, that leaders and things were pointless. Countries were pointless. They only led to hate, and rebellion, and destruction. 

“You’ve thrown it all down the drain!” 

Schlatt laughed, drunkenly stumbling around the old caravan. Players avoided him- pushing him to the middle. He pointed to Quackity again, who turned away, angry tears escaping his eyes. 

Dream looked around. They all looked… so disgusted. So upset. He felt a feeling rise in his chest- palpable guilt. For laughing at this earlier. He sighed, reaching towards the goat man. 

Schlatt stumbled away, pushing against him. “M gonna kill the weak one watch” he mumbled to him, lurching towards quackity again.

Crap.  _ Crap _ , he was gonna kill him. 

Schlatt smashed his bottle against the table, stumbling blindly towards his former running mate. 

No- no no no no no …. Quackity was innocent. He hadn’t done anything- 

He felt Admin working before he could move.

Time slowed before his eyes. Admin emerged, scowling mask black as night. A massive collar- chain rattled around its throat. The black and white cloak it wore was tattered, aflame. In it’s right, it held a massive scythe, ruby red blood coating the edge. Its red eyes flamed, leaking blood.

It reached towards the players- but Dream struggled for control, directing it at Schlatt before it could kill the Main Problem.

It stopped Schlatt’s heart- squeezing until it burst and then drawing back to Dream, leaving the blood it had splattered all over his hands. He shuddered, hiding his hands in his pockets so no one noticed. 

He’d deal with it later.

~~~

He sat down in the back of the plaza, watching as Tommy went up to the president’s platform. 

The boy smiled brightly, braces flashing in the afternoon light. Tubbo, a few seats in front of him, smiled and cheered, along with the rest of the crowd. 

Tommy began speaking, and Dream tuned out. That kid. 

Admin stirred inside him, a raging force against his small frame. 

But he held it back. 

Tommy, finished, stepped off the podium. Wilbur came up, and Dream tuned in again. “Wow. um. Tommy, are you sure?” he said. Dream frowned. What had just happened…? 

Tommy, from the crowd, gave a thumbs up. 

“Okay. Well…. You know, I can’t do this either. I want to blow this place to the sky.” Wilbur laughed. “So I’m going to step back.” 

Dream furrowed his brow. Had… had Tommy just given the presidency to Wilbur? And now Wilbur was refusing it? 

“Tubbo! Tubbo is your president now.” Wilbur said, motioning the small boy up to the podium. 

Tubbo looked very scared. 

But he walked up, shook hands with Wilbur. 

And then he began to talk. 

Technoblade came up beside Dream. “What’s goin on?” He said, his normally loud, gravelly voice quiet for once. “Tubbo’s president? I think?” 


	4. l'poof, l'manburg was l'gone. oh, and Lore. haha.

That… had gone spectacularly. 

L’Manburg was gone. 

Like, gone- gone. Wilbur had BLOWN IT TO THE SKY. 

Dream let out a crazy laugh, stumbling on his way home. He’d blown it all up, and then Philza- PHILZA, HIS OWN FATHER- had killed him! Wilbur was dead! Tommy and Tubbo were in pieces! And Technoblade- oh, Technoblade!

Dream often forgot how powerful and awesome Techno was. He’d killed so many people, just now. He’d exploded Tubbo with fireworks! 

Dream laughed again, stumbling on a tree root. Admin was so happy. Admin had gotten to see his brother in action again. 

And that made Dream ridiculously happy. More like drunk, since he’d also raided Schlatt’s house. And grabbed all the liquor he could find. 

But still. Admin and Blood- together again. Side by side. Destruction in their wake. Chaos on a chain. Power, within their grasp.

It was almost too beautiful to believe. 

~~~

It was a mess. It was a huge mess. 

His house was destroyed. Dream’s blurry eyes teared up as he surveyed the wreckage. A ghast fireball had hit it. 

Puppy was nowhere to be found. 

He wandered through the wreckage, touching the withered beams of the once- tall and proud trees. His plate lay broken in shatters around where the kitchen had used to be. He picked them up, cradling them with gloved hands. “Why me.” He sighed, tears falling down his face. “WHY ME?” 

He screamed, dropping to his knees in the wreckage. He sobbed, clutching the pieces to his chest.

A whining sound came from nearby. His head popped up, tears running from beneath his mask. “Puppy?” he asked. 

The whine came again. Closer this time. 

He got up, headed towards it. Puppy came bounding out from behind a surviving fireball. Dream laughed, dropping the plate pieces and holding out his arms. “Puppy!” he cried. The dog leaped into his arms, tail wagging. It licked his face. Dream cried, burying his face in it’s fur. 

It was all gone, but at least he had puppy.

~~~

He scowled. They hadn’t learned shit! 

He nailed another plank to his makeshift hut, pounding the nail so hard that it split the wood. 

Admin stirred inside him. He sighed, letting it out. “What do you want?” He yelled at it. It only frowned, black dry skin pulling as the corners of its mouth headed towards the floor. “Seriously? It’s pointless, talking to you. But you can’t kill him.” He muttered. Admin’s frown deepened. It picked up a piece of wood and tossed it at Dream’s head. “Oh, you’re angry? He’s not even president! He gave that to Tubbo!” His voice quieted. “Tubbo’s a good kid.” He looked into the obsidian mask Admin wore, searching the white bone smile deeply carved in it. “You can’t hurt him.” 

Admin’s frown turned into a scowl. It gestured wildly with its hands. “I can’t talk to you when you’re angry like that.” Dream said calmly, putting another nail in the board. 

Admin sighed, walking away. Then it came back, tapping at Dream’s shoulder. “You can’t kill Tommy. He makes the server good. And that’s what we want, right? For our land to prosper?” 

Admin nodded, tapping his shoulder wildly. “No, you can’t use Fundy as a rug.” Dream laughed. Admin smiled a little. It tapped again, twice. “Okay. Don’t worry, you’ll see Blood again soon, I promise.”

Admin nodded, then went back into Dream, curling up contentedly in it’s spot in his head. 

Dream nailed another board on, sighing. In truth, Admin wouldn’t see Blood for a long time. He just hoped he didn’t get punished because of it. 

~~~

There were two brothers. 

They lived together in harmony, Chaos and War, destruction and protection. The land they presided over was barren and withered, and nothing grew of it. They could not touch it. They were gods, and gods do not stoop to the levels of men. But they wanted to. Oh, they wanted the earth badly.

One day, as the brothers were fighting, War nicked a piece of Chaos’s skin with his blade. 

The blood of Chaos fell to the land below, and the land began to flourish. 

Grass popped up where netherite had been, and flowers from the grass. 

The brothers noticed, and fought, and kept watch over it, and loved it dearly, for it was different than anything they’d ever seen. 

One day a traveller, with a bone-carved mask drawn over his face, came wandering into the realm. The brothers saw, and fought over him, for he could be a vessel, someone with whom they could touch the earth. 

War was beaten, and thrown higher into the sky, so high he could not see the ground he loved so dearly. 

Chaos entered the man, and struck a trade with him- his soul for the power of dominion over the land. 

And thus Chaos became Admin, and his vessel with him. 

~~~


	5. DRISTA IS A QUEEN, stuff happens to George's house, you get the idea.

Dream’s tiny hut was cold. 

Very cold. Everyone thought that the nether was a hot place- that the fires there burned hot. 

They did, at first. But now? They burned cold. At night, it was cold, freezing cold. And HE was freezing cold. 

He curled up, hugging puppy closer to him. His blankets and pillows had burned up, and he missed them, the hard netherrack ground chilling them both. 

He had to build another house soon. But for now? This wouldn’t do. It was too cold. 

~~~  
The way to Drista’s was paved with sea lanterns. 

He didn’t know why she liked them so much, but hey. They made her happy, so he got them for her. They led his way in the darkness, a winding path surrounding her entire estate. The manor he’d built for her was in the middle- he veered off the path and headed towards it, across the lawn. “Dris!” He called, sneaking in through a window. Nothing. 

“DRISTA!” Dream yelled. A snore came from the living room. 

He sighed. “You gotta stop doing this.” He murmured, coming around the chair and picking his much smaller sister up. 

He carried her to her room, sighing at the technoblade poster on the wall. Her bed bounced as he put her down. Blonde hair fell softly against blue- green pillows as he drew the blankets over her. “Night, Drista.” he said softly. He kissed her forehead, then left, doing a perimeter check around the house before settling down on the living room couch. 

He’d stay. Just until she woke up. 

~~~

“Oi! Asshole!” he was woken up by a pillow to the face. 

He groaned, sitting up. Drista stood over him, snarky smile bright and present on her face. “Good morning to you too.” He grumbled. She tossed the pillow at him, and he caught it, adding it to the stack he’d been sleeping on. “Breakfast.” Dream whined. 

Drista scowled. “Go hunt it yourself, you lazy ass.” he sighed. “Eggs and get me a leather skin while you’re out there, right?” She patted his head, walking into the kitchen area behind him. Dream grumbled but got up, took a bow and some arrows from the cabinet next to the door, and went out hunting. 

He came back with exactly four eggs, two leather skins, and beef. 

Drista nodded, impressed as he placed them on the table, panting. “Thirty minutes, i’m impressed.” she mocked, taking the eggs and beef and adding them to a pot. 

“Yeah? What’s your fastest time?” 

“I hauled in ten eggs, three cows and four sugarcane stalks in three minutes.” 

“No way.” 

“Yeah way.” 

“Prove it.” 

Drista grinned. “Fine.” 

~~~~

The new house was okay. He still missed his old one, but the new one was bigger. He’d found another wither forest to build it in, too. The comforting green glow of the wood made him smile. 

In his head, Admin stirred. Dream let him out. 

Admin stared at the house, his black mask neutral. “Do you like it?” Dream asked. 

A nod.

“It’s new, I know, but we’ll make it. Change is good.” He muttered. 

Another nod. 

Puppy stuck his head out of the window of the house, tail thumping on the floor behind him. “We’re coming!” Dream laughed. Admin smiled. 

They were home again. 

~~~~

“Holy fuck.” Dream breathed out. “This is bad.” 

The house was DESTROYED. 

So was the forest beside it. Admin growled in him, raging to be let out. Dream gritted his teeth, keeping him in. George’s house was gone- reduced to rubble. 

And there were problems arising. Again. Mexican L’Manburg? An Eggpire? Really? Dream sighed, sifting through the destroyed house. What the fuck did an egg have to do with anything, anyway? 

“Dream!” George’s voice called. “Over here.” He responded. 

George came around, eyes tearing up as he looked at the damage. “What the fuck?” he whispered, heartbroken. Dream’s heart ached, and admin raged- 

“Dream?” 

George’s hand was on his arm. Dream shook his head, blinking. “You okay?” George asked. 

“No!” He scowled. “Look what they did to your house!” George nodded. “Yeah, i kno-”

“George, you’re not safe anymore.” 

The goggles on his head perched precariously on his hair as he turned. “What?” 

“You’re not safe-” 

“I’m fine-” 

“No, no you’re not.” Dream walked a little ways away, thinking. 

If George was King, he’d be vulnerable. And he wasn’t neutral anymore- he’d heard rumors that George was involved in the new uprising. 

“I’m taking away your kingship.” 

It had just come out of his mouth. Without him thinking about it. 

“Wha- why? Dream! I’m king, that provides immunity!” George sputtered. He walked towards Dream, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“You’re not safe. And I need you safe, George.” Dream turned towards him, eyes mournful. “I’m so sorry.” 

George nodded, understanding. “You want me safe.” He murmured, taking Dream’s hand. “I can understand that.” 

Dream smiled softly. “Thank you.” He surveyed the damage one last time. “They’re going to pay for this.” 

~~~~

Obsidian. The obsidian blocks would keep them in. 

He got to work. 

~~~~


	6. Tubbo can do no wrong. Disagree with me, I dare you.

“Dream? What is this?” Tubbo asked worriedly. His big blue eyes blinked, trying to take in the huge obsidian wall Dream was currently building. He laughed, stopping. “You people have crossed me for the last time, Tubbo.” Dream wiped his hands on his sweater. Tubbo’s brow creased. “We haven't done anything to you!” he protested. “George’s house is  _ rubble _ , Tubbo.” he snarled. 

Tubbo frowned. “Is he okay?” he asked, seemingly worried. Dream tilted his head. He didn’t know George’s house was gone? Then… If the people in L’Manburg hadn’t- wait. 

“Where’s Tommy?” he looked around for the main problem, but he was nowhere in sight. Weren’t he and Tubbo normally glued at the hip or something? “I… I don’t know.” Tubbo shrugged. “Why, do you think he destroyed George’s house?” 

Dream laughed, grabbing another block of obsidian. “I know it was.” he huffed. “So. Why the wall?” Tubbo asked meekly. 

“Bring me Tommy.” Dream said. 

Tubbo’s frown grew deeper, wrinkling the scar on the side of his face from Schlatt’s execution. “What?” 

“Bring me Tommy. Or these walls around L’Manburg will stay up forever.” he said. Admin agreed heartily, rearing up in Dream’s head. “D-Dream?” Tubbo asked, voice quavering. 

“Bring me Tommy.” he repeated. Admin’s booming voice sounded with his words. Tubbo backpedaled so fast he fell. “Or L’Manburg will never be free.” 

Admin emerged, turning Dream’s mask black as night. A screeching frown scraped across the smile, x’s replaced the eyes. “Dream, you’re scaring me.” Tubbo whimpered. “Tubbo.” Dream said- realized. 

He was in his own head. 

Admin was out. 

He quickly reeled it back in, mask fading from black to bone again. “Did it hurt you?” He asked, head spinning as he reigned Admin back in. 

“N-no.” Tubbo said shakily. He stood, backing away. “What was that thing?” 

“That was the Admin.” Dream sighed. His headache worsened as Admin raged from being pulled in, he grabbed at his hair, whimpering slightly. “Dream?” Tubbo’s hand on his shoulder calmed Admin instantly. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Bring me Tommy, and I’ll let L’Manburg go.” Dream repeated. “Dream. Are you okay?” Tubbo asked again. Dream swayed on his feet. “Yes. I’m fine. By tomorrow.” 

He walked away, steady-ish. 

They were going to have a LONG conversation about this.

~~~~ 

“You could have hurt him!” Dream screeched. 

Admin shrugged. “You could have killed him off and then we would have an unstable Tommy on our hands!” Dream’s chair clattered to the floor as he stood, towering over Admin for a minute. Admin scowled. Tapping out a message on the table, Admin scowled defiantly at Dream, growing to twice his size as he stood. The floorboards creaked. “Sit down, you’ll break the new house.” Dream growled. Admin sat, huffing. He tapped. 

Dream took a calming breath. “You know what hosting you cost me.” he said. “You are hosted IN me. That means we play by MY rules.” 

Admin began to object, but Dream held up a finger. “You WILL obey,” he growled. “And you will not hurt anyone unless I give you permission to.” 

Admin sulked, knowing he couldn’t argue. 

After all, those were the terms of their contract.

~~~~

He stood atop the wall, looking out on L’Manburg. 

Tubbo was there too, standing silently beside him. “They’re bringing him?” Dream asked quietly. Tubbo nodded, a tear falling down his face. “Is there anything else I can give you?” he pleaded. “Tommy’s my best friend, he’s my best friend and I can’t lose him, Dream.” 

Dream shook his head. “Tommy has caused too many problems.” he murmured. “He needs to learn his lesson.” 

Tubbo sniffled. “Are you absolutely sure?” he wiped his face on his sleeve. He nodded. “I’m sorry Tubbo.” Dream murmured, putting an arm around the boy. 

“You’re taking him away from me, don’t cuddle me.” Tubbo sniffed, pushing him away. He stood up, his shoulders proud. The tear stains on his face cleared up, a strange glow enveloping him. 

“Dream.” Tubbo turned to him, eyes a shining yellow. “What the fuck?” Dream hissed, scrambling back. Admin was calm- very calm. Too calm. This was a new thing, Admin was normally excited about new things. 

“You can have Tommy.” The glowing figure said. Dream blinked. It was Tubbo’s voice- Tubbo was a god? That was the only explanation. “I won’t let him stop this.” Tubbo promised. 

The glow faded, and Dream stumbled to catch Tubbo as he almost fell off the wall. “Tubbo, you okay?” he asked. Tubbo stood up straight, eyes fixed on Dream’s. “I thought George was your lover, stop holding me.” he teased, shoving Dream away. He smiled. Tubbo was fine. 

A shout came from down below. 

Tommy was here. 

This was about to get interesting. 

~~~~

“Tommy, come on.” 

Dream held out a pair of cuffs. “Let’s go.” 

“Tubbo….” Was all he said, tears streaking across his face. “I know. Come on.” 

They walked a little ways, then got on the boats. Tommy was whimpering, but he got in anyways. Tubbo’s name was all that came from his lips, a low whisper that loaded Dream with more guilt each time he said it. 

Admin was screaming, with the Main Problem so near. It would be so easy, just reach out with his oar and tip the boat- hold him under- 

No. 

_ No. _ Dream thought. They’d agreed on banishment. Not death.

He wouldn’t do that to Tubbo. 

Tubbo was like Drista. 

Too young. Too fragile. Not ready for the world yet. They thought they were, they thought they could deal with it- but they couldn’t. They were too inexperienced, too pure. 

He wouldn’t do that to Tubbo. 

So he kept rowing. 

~~~~


	7. mistakes made, like not killing the innit boy. Admin gets a grip. or not.

The island was small. It was small, and remote, and really, barren. There was a village nearby, in case he needed anything, but he’d really left Tommy with nothing. 

Puppy laid his head on Dream’s chest as he laid on bed, thinking. 

Tubbo was a god? Admin had said there were only TWO of them on the server. 

Dream, Techno, and … Tubbo? But that was three. 

So who was that? 

He turned on his side, sighing. “We only have to keep this up for a few more months, puppy.” he said softly, stroking through the dog’s fur. 

Admin, who’d been inactive all day, turned in it’s sleep. “Admin?” Dream asked quietly. 

No response. 

He drifted off to sleep, thinking of banishment and gods, goals and blood. 

~~~~

“I’m lonely, Dream.” Tommy said. He was trying to build a tent. 

Trying and failing. “I’m here.” Dream joked. Admin, in his head, was laughing at Tommy’s pain. 

“You hate me.” Tommy muttered. He tried to fold the fabric back, but the tent fell again. Dream laughed. Sapnap laughed with him, almost doubled over. “I don’t hate you, tommy.” 

It was true. He didn’t hate tommy. Tommy was just a problem. 

A big problem. Everything started with him anyway. 

Dream patted Sapnap on the back. “We gotta stop torturing the poor boy.” He giggled. Sapnap shook his head, grabbing a corner of the fabric and tying it to a stake. “Don’t help me. I don’t need your help.” Tommy griped. 

Sapnap raised an eyebrow. “You’re banished.” he said. 

Tommy nodded, clearly in pain. “Can’t you just take me back?” he asked quietly. “No.” Dream sighed. Admin grinned evilly. “I can’t.” 

Tommy looked at him, eyes tearing up. “Please? I miss Tubbo.” his voice broke on Tubbo’s name. Sapnap fell silent, looking to Dream. 

“I can’t let you go back,” he murmured. “I’m sorry.” 

~~~~

Dream was having fun, watching Tommy build. Tommy was STILL trying to build a damn tent. 

He can’t build. He thought, to Admin. Admin couldn’t care less. 

“Why don’t you live with Wilbur? He built you a tent!” Dream asked from the tree branch he was sitting on. “He did that. I’m not taking his pity.” 

“It’s ghostbur!” Dream laughed. “I don't think he knows what pity is!” “He knows,” Tommy growled. “And he pities me.” 

Dream sighed. “Fine, tommy. I’m gonna go. You good?” He turned, 

“No.” Tommy whispered brokenly. 

Dream left, the guilt in his head and his heart equal but bearable. 

~~~~

He was gone. 

He was gone, and he’d left EVERYTHING behind. 

Admin scowled, pushing against the barriers. “I’m not letting you out.” Dream snarled. “I have to find him.” 

He paced on the cove. “Where is he?” he asked Admin. It looked. “General location, I can find him on my own.” Dream sucked in a breath as a splitting headache tore through his skull. Admin stopped, the headache leaving almost immediately. “Okay.” 

He rowed over to Technoblade’s, quickly. It was the closest place. And maybe Techno had seen him. 

“We’re going to go see Techno.” he said to Admin quietly. 

It nodded. 

~~~~

“Tommy? Nope. Haven't seen him.” Techno denied. 

He fidgeted, the box under him moving slightly. Dream raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? Are there any hiding places on the property?” he asked. Techno shook his head. 

“Nope.”

Dream sighed. “Okay, fine.” he said, waving goodbye. He headed out, shivering in the cold. Tommy was in that house. He couldn’t search it without a warrant, though. 

“Dream!” Techno called from the porch of his house. He turned, crossing his arms. 

Admin scowled, pushing against the wall again. 

“Blood wants to see Admin.” Techno said quietly. Dream nodded. He let Admin out, keeping a hand on it’s shoulder just in case. 

Blood came out of Technoblade, appearing behind him slowly. His red piglin ears drooped, covered in black and gold gems. The black and red cape behind him hissed along the snow as he dragged it, walking slowly towards his brother. Admin bounced on the balls of his feet. He tapped out a message in the air with his dark fingers. Dream read it as clear as day-- 

_ “Brother.”  _

Blood tapped back, a longer message that set a scowl to Admin’s face. He drew his scythe, handing it to Blood, who dropped it and his own weapon to the side before embracing his brother warmly. 

Dream and Techno stood to the side, watching the old gods reunite. “It was fun,” Techno murmured, “Fighting side by side again.” 

Dream nodded. “They were happy.” he watched as Admin threw back his head and laughed at something Blood had said. Techno nodded. “They were.” 

~~~~

Dream sat against a tree, contentedly eating a golden apple. He just kept finding them. All over. 

The portal was only a few feet ahead of him. Slightly hidden, but he was watching carefully. 

They’d come in a little while ago, snickering. 

Techno and Tommy. 

Causing minor acts of terrorism wasn’t a good enough excuse. 

He’d catch them red- handed. 

~~~~

“Well.” He said in his smoothest voice. “What do we have here?” 

Tommy froze, cringing. “Hey, Dream.” he muttered, offering an awkward wave. “What are you doing off your island, Tommy?” Dream asked. Admin echoed the question, making Dream’s voice dual- toned and much, much deeper. “I.. I, uh-” the boy shrank on himself, shoulders pulling towards his ears. Tears rolled down his face. Dream rolled his eyes, hopping off of the obsidian portal he’d been sitting on. 

Seriously, for him to play innocent now? After all he had done? 

Technoblade stepped up, scowling. “Tommy is here with me.” Dream blinked twice. 

“He needs to go back.” he said, crossing his arms. “I said, he’s with me.” Techno hissed. Blood took his eyes, the usual sky blue darkening to almost full black. His voice changed, Blood’s deeper rumble undercoating it as actual blood began to seep out from his eyes. “Tommyinnit is under my protection.” He snarled. “And should you try to take him from me, Admin, you will have another thing coming.” 

In Dream’s head, Admin calmed, still snarling but also realizing that it was not a good idea to fight Techno. Tommy looked from one god to the other, his jaw slack with awe. Dream snarled at him. “Fine. But if he steps out of line, Technoblade, it’s on your hands.” 

~~~~

Admin’s rage was palpable. 

He could FEEL the angry waves of hatred for the main problem. “We can’t kill him.” Dream muttered. Admin said nothing, simply radiated anger. “He’s essential.” 

They reached the new house, the ladder dropping down from the treetops. Dream climbed up and reeled it in, letting Admin out the second he got in. 

He had a splitting headache. There was nothing worse than having someone else in your head when you had a headache. He stumbled, ending up sprawled on the floor. Admin sat quietly on the bed, looking out of the window. “Is puppy out there?” Dream asked wearily. Admin nodded. He sighed, getting up and letting puppy in. He whined, hungry. Dream laughed through his headache. “Okay, okay. Don’t rush me.” 

~~~~

Admin scowled. 

This human meatsack was getting in the way of his realm. He wasn’t free. Sure, he was on the ground. 

But Dream kept him chained. 

Chained to an anchor in his mind, that had been long gone for a while now. Admin had cut the chain himself. 

And Dream didn’t put it back. 

That was his mistake.


	8. here's where the Angst hits. And it starts off so cute, too. Sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get painful from here.   
> ...  
> i'm not sorry.

Everything felt different when he woke up. He could feel- something. Something was off. 

He shrugged and got up. It was the day of Eros, and he wasn’t going to let anything stop him. 

He had cooked, the day before last. Now, he packed the sandwiches and the cakes and the champagne into the small basket, trying his best not to crush anything. “Puppy! Puppy come on.” Dream called. Puppy came, running excitedly around his legs. “Let me put the leash on, you crazy dog.” He laughed. Puppy sat, tail wagging. “Okay. let’s go meet the guys.” Dream said, snatching up the basket and heading out. 

~~~~   
  


“Wow!” George gasped excitedly. Dream grinned. The clearing was always a gorgeous place to visit, but Dream’s admin abilities made it seem even more so. Butterflies flitted in between blades of grass and flowers, all around were daisies and lavender- in colors George could see. The red and white checkered blanket sat on the grass, puppy sat wagging his tail next to the basket. “Happy Eros’s day!” Dream called. He pulled them down to the blanket. “Dream! This is amazing!” Sapnap laughed. “Yeah! How did you find this place?” George asked. He pulled a blade of grass out of the ground and threw it in the air. Sapnap held his hand out cautiously to puppy, who rubbed against him and wagged his tail. Sapnap grinned. 

“It’s a created clearing, I've been planning this for us for a long time.” Dream said softly, pulling out the champagne flutes from the basket. They looked at him in awe. “You made this place?” George asked softly. “Yes, for you. You’re my best friends, it’s a given.” Dream smiled, handing them glasses full of champagne. 

They took them gratefully, smiling back at him. “To us, cause we don’t give a fuck.” Sapnap laughed, raising his glass. “Yeah!” George laughed. 

Dream grinned, raising his glass. “To us!” he cheered. 

~~~~

Something was off. 

Something was very, very off. And he didn’t know what it was. 

Puppy sat next to him on the bed. He scratched at its ears and called up Admin. It came, scowling like normal. “What’s wrong?” he asked. Admin tapped out a message. “What do you mean you don’t know? You’re Admin! You know everything!” Dream stood, crossing his arms. Admin shrugged. “Fine. I’ll search the realm.” 

Dream hurried out, tugging his green hood over his blond hair. His mask slipped a little, but he held it up with his hands. 

First stop, L’Manburg. 

~~~~

“Everything’s fine, Dream.” Tubbo frowned. He nodded, his head still splitting. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah yeah, i’m fine.” he said through gritted teeth. Tubbo’s small hand fell on his arm. “Are you sure?” he asked. 

Dream forced himself to stand straight, shaking off Tubbo’s arm. “I’m fine. Everything is fine, here?” he asked. Tubbo nodded. “Nothing I can’t handle, Dream.” He nodded, patting Tubbo’s arm and using an ender pearl to get out. 

As soon as he was out, he collapsed, coughing. Speckles of red landed on the green grass. 

Admin emerged, arms crossed. 

A ghastly smile graced it’s lips. Dream scowled. “What-” he coughed, hacking up a spit pile of blood. “What are you doing?” Admin laughed, a dry sound like sand scraping against paper. 

It filled Dream with apprehension. 

“What I have to, Clay.” it wheezed. Dream’s eyes widened. Admin drew back, the chain around its neck gone. 

It raised it’s scythe- and Dream’s world went dark. 

~~~~


	9. Dream in a box. What will he do. (panic. That's what he'll do. Panic.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning, if you like the dog, hate Admin. Hate admin very much. 

He woke up among ruins. 

The ruins of his house- again. The new house was gone, and he was trapped under the rubble. His fingers tingled- some feeling returned to his feet and legs. He moved them, ignoring the crushing pain from his left leg, which was trapped under a pound of cobblestone. “ADMIN!” he yelled. 

No response. 

He trembled, trying to remember how he’d gotten here. 

Admin… Admin was loose. Admin was loose and free and no one else could control it. He groaned, pushing at the offending stone. It didn’t budge. Dream cursed, tears streaming down his face. “ADMIN!” He yelled again, voice scratchy and broken. 

It appeared, scythe dripping blood. “What are you doing?” He whispered, drawing back just a little. The idea of Admin- free and loose on the realm- terrified him.

It tilted it’s dark head, ghostly smile showing rotted teeth and a black, shriveled tongue. Dream’s leg ached, spasming. He cried out, gripping his pant leg. Admin frowned. “Maybe it’s best to put you out of your misery.” it hissed. 

His world went dark once more. 

~~~~

The room was dark. Very dark. 

Dream got up, unsteadily hanging onto a wall. He stumbled forward- only to find another wall. He frowned. 

His hands reached out, confirming what he’d begun to think was his worst nightmare. 

Dream was in a box. 

He clawed frantically upwards, his left leg dragging behind as he struggled to climb the stone walls. He fell, his head landing on something soft. 

It whined. 

“P-puppy?” he cried. Another whine. He ran a hand over the matted fur. 

It came away slick and red. He knew what blood on his hands felt like. 

Exactly like this. 

“N-no. puppy… puppy what did it do to you-” Dream sobbed, laying his head on the dog’s chest. It licked his hand, once- twice- and then stopped. 

Dream let out a cry of anguish and cried, his mask slipping loose and landing in the slick blood on the stone floor. 

This. This is what Admin would do to the SMP. it would kill it, and the blood of many would run from it’s hands.

And he couldn’t do anything about it. 

~~~~

Rough walls were the only thing he had. 

It had been…. He didn’t know how long it had been. 

It had been a long time. 

Puppy’s body was starting to stink. He didn’t care. It was cold, and hanging something to hold made it more bearable. 

Even though he tried not to think about what was happening outside, it invaded his mind. Curled up in the little space Admin had been. The horrible fates of his friends and others flashed before his eyes. 

Eret, a king on a throne with a sword piercing his side. 

Sapnap, a burning corpse tied to a tree. 

George, drowning underwater. 

Technoblade, overwhelmed by Blood and sent careening to his death. 

Wilbur, going mad again and blowing himself up. 

Tommy and Tubbo- shot to death. 

Drista-  _ no _ . 

Drista was hidden. Surely Admin wouldn’t- 

Dream shook his head, the permanent tear tracks on his face drying quickly. Admin knew where Drista was. 

He would go for her. 

Dream’s jaw set. He stood, bad leg spasming but he’d gotten used to it. 

The box was only stone. He could get out of this. He would make it out. 

For them. 

~~~~


	10. nurse ranboo

A tiny speck of sunlight peeked through the cracks he’d made. He swung the femur bone again. It slipped, due to the blood on his hands. He cried out as it crashed into his bad leg. “Damn everything.” he huffed, getting ready to swing again. 

It hit the rock this time, breaking clean through and giving him a window. He grinned, triumphant. Peering out, he saw the nether block and groaned. Of course he was in the nether. And it was nighttime. 

A cold wind blew through, making Dream shiver. He swung the femur down again, this time determined to crawl through. It was big enough that he could, with how thin he’d gotten. 

A piglin rushed him, wielding it’s golden sword. He pushed it down and beat the crap out of it with the bone. It’s leather armor made him a cast for his leg, and he took it’s sword. 

Then he headed for the nether portal. 

~~~~  
  
“Hello?!” he knocked at the door of the small hut. He’d made it to Techno’s…. Almost.

It opened. “H- Dream? What?” Ranboo stepped out, catching Dream as he fell. Dream huffed, sweating and chilled. “You have a fever.” Ranboo muttered, carrying him inside bridal- style and setting him down gently on the bed. “I- have- a- a house.” he muttered. “C-came for some-some f-food.” Ranboo nodded, not listening as he pulled the covers up to Dream’s chin and set a cold pack on his head. “I’ll borrow something from Techno. Please don’t die.” he pleaded, rushing out. Dream was too weak to reply. 

Ranboo came back with some carrots, quickly chopping them up and adding them to a pot cooking on the stove. “Whas that?” Dream asked. Ranboo shrugged. “Tubbo taught me how to cook, it’s one of his recipes so it should be good.” he muttered, sitting down. Dream muttered something, he was fading and he couldn’t remember what- 

He woke up hot. Steaming, hot. Ranboo was sitting next to him, on the floor, asleep. His enderman hand was next to Dream’s, on the pillow. Like he’d checked for a pulse and fell asleep holding Dream's wrist. 

He threw the blankets off, shivering as he stood on shaky legs. He was undressed, his armor taken off and stacked in a corner. His shirt was missing too, and he saw it hanging by the fire- clean and drying. The soup on the stove bubbled, and Dream wobbled over and turned off the heat. It was thick and creamy, and smelled delicious. “Dream, please get back in the bed.” Ranboo said patiently. “I’m fine.” he muttered, staring into the pot of soup. “Come on. Back to bed, and I'll bring you something to eat.” Ranboo eased him towards the bed. He nodded his thanks, slumping against the headboard. “You...” Ranboo hesitated. “You seem different.”

Dream frowned. “What day is it?” he asked. 

Ranboo brought over a hot bowl of soup. “Eat it slowly.” he muttered, getting a bowl for himself. “What day is it?” Dream asked again. “It’s two months after the Fall.” he sat down. 

“The…. The Fall?” Dream blinked, setting his spoon down. “The fall of L’manburg. You blew it up, you and Techno and Phil.” Ranboo took a bite. “Eat something, I want to see how much you can eat.” 

Dream put a spoonful of the soup in his mouth. It was good, surprisingly. “I did what?” 

“You blew up L’Manburg. For good. It’s a crater in the ground now.” Ranboo said, frowning. “You don’t remember?” 

Dream shook his head. Everything was falling apart- everything was gone, Admin was taking it all from him and he knew everything, so he knew- 

“Dream?” Ranboo asked, laying a hand on his arm. He snapped out of it, wincing at the mention of his name. 

It wasn’t his. Admin had called him that- and it was gone, now. 

He wasn’t ‘Dream’, anymore. He wasn’t a dream come true anymore. 

He was… nothing. Like he’d been before Admin. 

He didn’t deserve the name they’d given him. 

“Call me Clay,” he said, voice rough. Ranboo frowned but nodded. “And get me some medicine. I have to go.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“I have to go.” 

“Give me a week. Your fever will go down. I’m not sure about your leg.” Ranboo muttered. 

Clay nodded. 

A week. A week would have to do. 

~~~~


	11. Blood gods and WAIT WAIT it cAN TALK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes the gods can talk they just don't, normally. not among themselves, that's for sure.

Ranboo was a good host. An even better nurse. 

He seemed timid, though. Like Clay had hurt him, somehow. 

Like how Tommy was sometimes. 

“Thank you, Ranboo.” he muttered, hefting the pack of food and supplies onto his back. Ranboo nodded, half and half hair swishing back and forth. “Just… message, okay? You’re still not completely healed.” he said worriedly. Clay patted his shoulder awkwardly. “I’ll call.” 

He wasn’t completely healed. His leg would never be the same again- and he still had a slight fever. Ranboo had borrowed some medicine from Technoblade, who had been suspicious all week but had stayed out of the house.

Clay headed out, waving to Ranboo behind him. His leg was bandaged snugly, the wounds having been cleaned and sterilized. That was about all they could do, though. He climbed up the slight incline that led to Techno’s house, stumbling a bit but making it. 

“So that’s who he’s been hiding.” Techno’s gravelly voice said from behind him. Clay turned, wobbling. “Hey, Technoblade.” his voice wavered. Techno looked him up and down. “You don’t look so good,” he noted. “Yeah, no joke.” 

Techno circled him, sword in hand. Clay gulped. One swing from that blade and he was a goner. “Admin left me.” he blurted out. 

Techno stopped short. “What?” 

“Admin left me.” He whispered. Techno blinked, shocked. “Whaddya mean he left you? The gods can’t take form!” 

Clay shook his head. “I don’t know. He left me in a box, Techno. He-” His voice fell, and he had to swallow to get it back. “He killed my dog and destroyed my house.” 

Techno’s blue eyes softened. “Okay, well-” he paused. “Blood wants to talk to you.” he muttered. Clay shrugged. “I’m fine with that, so long as he doesn’t kill me.” 

Techno nodded, closing his eyes. Blood appeared behind him. 

“Hey, blood.” Dream tapped out. 

“I can speak.” Blood said. It’s mouth churned open, frothy red at the lips. Clay winced. Techno’s eyes bulged, but he said nothing.

“Boy.” it tilted it’s head, black eyes staring deep into his. “What did you trade for him?” 

Clay frowned. “What do you mean trade?” he demanded. Techno frowned too, crossing his arms. “What did you give in exchange for Admin?” It asked. 

Clay’s lower lip trembled. “My- my soul.” he whispered. Blood nodded. “There is a way- he could have anchored your soul to the realm instead of to you.” 

“Wait wait wait-” Techno interrupted. He turned to Clay, pink hair swishing. “You traded your soul?” he hissed. “Well yeah, I didn't have much else.” he hissed back. Techno shook his head, disappointed. “You are such an idiot, haven't you heard the fate of the soulless?” 

“Blade,” Blood’s crackling voice said. The two froze. “There is nothing you nor I can do right now.”

Techno frowned. “Surely-” “No. The boy must do this on his own.” Blood looked at Clay. “You have doomed the realm,” It commanded. “Fix it.” 

~~~~

The road to Drista’s was paved with sea lanterns. 

They were covered in red.

He ran, limping, pack forgotten. “DRISTA!!” He screamed, tears running down his face. 

“DRISTA!” 

The door was wide open, the house trashed. 

No. 

No no no no _ no no no no no no no no…..  _

“Clay?” Her voice came from the cabinet under the sink. He tore it open with shaking hands. 

Her blond hair was a mess, but she didn’t look hurt... “Drista, drista don’t scare me like that.” he breathed, pulling her out. She buried her face in his chest, crying. “It looked like you!” She screeched, pulling back. “I know. I know. It’s a mess. But you’re okay? You’re unharmed?” he said, pulling off his mask. She nodded, noting the small birthmark on his temple. They both had them, though they were nearly invisible. It was how they recognized each other. Drista pulled her mask off too, pointing to the matching mark. 

“Yeah, can’t say the same for my sheep, though.” she frowned, looking at the state of the kitchen. Clay laughed humorlessly. “Yeah.” he breathed. 

“Clay…” 

“Yes.” he answered before she could ask. “Yes, this is Admin.” he scowled. “He came for you first.” 

Drista nodded, looking at his leg. “What happened?” She asked. “I- he shoved me in a box.” Clay muttered. Drista’s eyebrows raised. “He shoved you in a box.” she repeated. 

“Yeah.” he muttered. A laugh sputtered out of his mouth. “Dream in a box. What will he do.” Drista huffed, giggling. 

He smiled at her, taking her arm. “I’m glad you’re okay.” she smiled at him. “I know. You’d be a mess without me.” she swatted his arm. 

He breathed a little easier. Drista was okay. 

“Clay,” She said, suddenly solemn. “He’s going for your other friends.” 

~~~~


	12. EHEHEHEHE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **please, don't read this part if you're sensitive to Fires, being tied down, if you're attached to sapnap, don't worry he's fine, or major injury.

Shit.  _ shit _ . 

Clay had borrowed a horse from Drista, and it ran at lightning speed towards George’s house. Rain poured from the sky onto his face and hair, his mask tied tightly around his eyes and nose. 

George’s house was only a half- hour from where Drista was. He was riding hard, racing the wind. 

The house was unharmed. He walked in. Nothing was amiss. George was a relatively clean guy. There would be no telling if anyone had come in quietly and… 

He peeked into the bedroom. “George?” he called.

Nothing. 

“George!?” Clay went in, pulling the covers off the bed. 

No George. 

Clay panicked. He opened cabinets, doors. Closets full of stuff. 

“George!” he called again, tossing the mattress up against the wall. Nothing. 

He wailed, sinking to the floor. 

Admin had gotten him. Admin had gotten him and he was never coming back, he was never going to see him again and- 

“I’m here! What have you done to my room?” his voice said behind Clay. 

George sat down next to him. Clay blinked at him. “George?” he muttered. “Yeah, Dream. What have you done to my room and why?” he asked angrily. 

“It’s Clay.” he murmured, sinking his head into George’s shoulder. “Oh.” 

“I’m sorry.” Clay sniffled. George frowned. “What’s going on, Dre- Clay?” he asked. Clay huffed against his shoulder. 

“The Admin is gone,” he said quietly. “Loose. It’s going to be a big mess soon.” 

George nodded, not completely understanding but knowing from his voice that this was a bad thing. “I’m still here.” he said. Clay nodded, still shaking but somewhat better now. 

He sat up. “I have to visit Sapnap.” 

~~~~

It was everything he had feared. 

Sapnap’s house was on fire. 

“SAPNAP!” George screamed. Clay hopped off the horse, pulling his sleeve across his face. “Stay here!” He shouted to George. 

He headed in, the orange- and- blue flames flickering around him. “SAP!” He yelled, coughing. “DREAM!” He heard. 

“SAP! WHERE ARE YOU?” 

“IN MY ROOM!” 

Clay ran to his room, dodging burning wood. Sapnap was tied to the bed, the flames licking at his body. “Hold on, I’ll get you out!” Clay yelled, grabbing a nearby blanket and smothering the fire. Sapnap scowled. “Regretting your decision so soon?” he sneered. “No. That wasn’t me.” Clay admitted. “That was the Admin.” 

That shut him up. 

He sawed desperately at the ropes, opting just to untie them as the flames crept closer. He got the knot undone, pulling Sapnap off the bed and out to the window. “Go! Go go go go!” he screamed. Sapnap jumped, rolling to a stop near the horse. Clay jumped down after him, tumbling down the lawn and hitting his head on a log. “Ow.” he muttered, getting up. 

“Dream!” 

“His name is Clay.” George whispered to him. Sapnap frowned, turning to him. “Clay.” 

“My given name, you dumbass. Are you okay?” Clay huffed. Sap nodded, shaken. “No burns? Nothing wrong?” Clay looked him over. His clothing was singed, but nothing looked bad.

“I’m okay.” Sapnap muttered. George put an arm around Sap’s shoulder. “What do we do now?” he asked. 

Clay sighed. “It’s time to go to Techno.” 

~~~~   
  


Techo and Blood were not amused. 

“First you trade your soul for godly power, then you lose both your soul and the god, and now the god is on the loose, murdering people?!” Techno ranted. Clay nodded. 

“This is bad.” Blood mused. George and Sapnap stared at it, confounded. “You had one of those in you?” Sapnap whispered violently to Clay. He nodded, sipping the tea Techno had provided them with. 

“Can you help?” 

Blood shrugged. “That is up to the Blade.” he turned to Techno. 

The pigman mused for a while, sipping his tea. “Please, Techno.” Clay pleaded. “He’ll destroy everything.” 

Techno nodded. “I know. Do I want to help, is the question.” he stood, pacing to the window. 

“Please.” 

“You will owe me a favor.” Techno nodded. “Okay. Deal.” Clay said. He stuck out a hand. “We will help.” Techno said, gripping Clay’s hand. 

“The gods will help.” Blood added. 

Clay looked at George and Sapnap, smiling. “We have a chance.” 

~~~~

Tubbo’s house was the place where his leg finally gave up. 

Clay grunted as he hit the floor, a worried Tubbo calling for a chair and some antiseptic. “Why were you walking on this?!” he scolded, unwrapping it carefully. Clay hissed as the inflamed skin met cool air. “It’s infected.” Tubbo looked at him angrily. “I don’t wanna call Ponk. He’ll chop it off.” 

Clay shook his head. “It’s okay. It doesn’t huRT OW WHAT THE HELL GEORGE?!” he screeched as George poked at it. The bespectacled man shrugged. “It didn’t hurt.” 

Tubbo sighed. “Alright. Everyone out.” he muttered. 

George and Sapnap looked confused, but left, as did Ranboo, who was somehow there for some reason. Techno stayed, admitting his deity wanted to see Tubbo’s. 

“Peace? Can you come out, please?” tubbo asked. Clay frowned. “Wh- holy crap.” 

A light grew from Tubbo’s shadow, growing into a floating, glowing deity. It’s golden hair was long, but not girlish, it’s robes were yellow and green, wrapped around with vines. Glowing yellow eyes- seven of them- peeked out from behind Tubbo’s shoulder. “This is Peace.” Tubbo introduced. The deity gave a shy wave, and knelt in front of Clay’s leg. “Heal.” it said, voice not masculine but not feminine either, more like a soft crash of waves on a shore. It placed a glowing hand over Clay’s leg, healing the broken, inflamed skin and crushed bone instantly. Clay’s eyes widened as Peace retreated, hiding again behind Tubbo. 

“How did you find it?” Clay asked. 

Tubbo shrugged. “They found me. I was cleaning out my beehives and a branch fell and crushed my queen bee. They healed her.” he smiled fondly at the deity. “That’s… that’s amazing. Healing gods are rare.” Clay whispered. 

Techno nodded, hesitating. “Peace, can Blood see you?” he asked softly. Clay had never heard so much tenderness in the pig's voice. Peace nodded hesitantly. 

Blood came out, no weapon in sight. It held its hand out to Peace. They took it, flowers sprouting from the touch. Blood smiled gently. 

Clay had never seen such a sappy, scary sight. 

“Hello, Peace.” Blood said, covering the flowers with its hands. They inclined their head, golden hair flowing over their shoulders. Clay watched as Peace and Blood talked, staring into each other’s eyes as if there were no world. 

Techno came over and helped him up. “You good?” He asked. Clay nodded, a little wobbly but now upright. Blood finally dropped Peace’s hands. “We have an accord. Peace will help us, as long as their land is safe under the new Admin.” it said. 

Techno frowned. “New Admin?” he asked. “Yes. Well, the old admin, but no matter.” Blood waved a hand. “No. Absolutely not. You can’t put him back out there.” Techno snarled. Peace shivered, moving closer to Tubbo. Techno noticed and took a shaky breath. “I’m sorry.” He apologized. Clay’s eyes bulged out of his skull. Techno, soft- voiced and apologizing on the same day? He was about to explode. 

“Phil is old, Blood.” techno said. “He wouldn’t be able to take Admin responsibility again.” 

Clay shook his head. “Wait wait wait. Phil is an Admin?” he asked. Techno nodded, grimacing. “He’s the Avian admin- the last one of his kind. And since Admin abilities are shareable, Blood can link the Avian world to ours.” he explained. Tubbo nodded. “But what will we do with the Admin for this realm?” He asked. 

“We’re going to chain him up in the sky.” 

~~~~


	13. The Ending.

Clay’s eyes darted to the left. To the right. 

No sign of Admin, yet. 

Phil swooped in from above. “He’s walking towards us from the east,” he said, putting a hand on Clay’s shoulder. He nodded, drawing his sword. “I’ll deal with him. Can you tell Techno I’m going to take him head on?” The Avian nodded, taking off. 

Clay took a breath, swinging his sword over his shoulder and into its scabbard. He took a breath, and began walking. 

~~~~

Admin’s scythe scraped along the ground, cutting deep grooves through tree roots. The trees fell in his wake, and the ground shook. Clay stood a few feet ahead, staring down at him from a fallen tree. 

Admin stopped, a ring of fire erupting from the ground underneath him and blasting outwards. Clay leaped out of the way, hiding beneath the massive tree. Above him, it caught fire. Embers rained down on his head as the flames made quick work of the tree bark. Admin leaped in front of him. It sneered. “Dream.” 

Clay stood, brushing the embers off of his jacket. “It’s Clay. And this is wrong.” he pointed the enchanted sword at Admin’s chest. It laughed. “You think you can kill me?” brushing Clay’s sword aside. The edge cut right into its hand. “Nothing hurts me.” Admin chuckled. It took the blade from Clay’s hand and sunk it into it’s chest. “See?” 

Clay went pale. “I can’t stop you.” he whispered, horrified. Admin laughed, the dry, creaking sound rattling around Clay’s head. “No,  _ Clay _ , you can’t.” 

“But I can.” Techno’s gruff voice said from behind him. Admin whirled around, snarling. “You dare challenge me, brother?” It hissed. Techno nodded, letting Blood take over. “There is little you can do to me.” it said, rolling technoblade’s shoulders and hefting his sword. Admin rolled his eyes. “That blade can not do anything to me, brother. I have anchored myself to this realm!” it threw its hands up, turning around in it’s destruction. “Look at what I have accomplished! I am all powerful! I am the god of this puny realm! I am-” 

Netherite- enchanted chains dropped from the sky. “You are boring me.” Philza yelled, scooping up the god in the net. Admin thrashed, scythe glancing off the chains. It howled. Techno stepped forwards, letting Blood out of himself and going to stand near Clay. “They’ll finish it.” he murmured. 

Phil landed, the net in hand. Admin charged, but the heavy chains kept him in place. “You can trap me here.” It huffed, a smile growing on its face. “But you cannot do anything to stop me from tearing this world apart! Like I did yours, Avian.” it looked at Phil with cold eyes, rattling the chains around it. Phil’s face grew stoic. “I won’t let you,” he said harshly. “This is not your realm to destroy.” He stepped aside. 

Tubbo walked towards the chains, eyes glowing yellow. “Chaos.” he hummed. 

Everything around went still. 

Birds hung in the air mid- flight. Fires stopped raging, trees paused mid- fall. “This is my realm.” 

Peace drew an arrow from tubbo’s quiver, holding it by the shaft. “You have caused enough trouble, Chaos.” admin howled, backing up. “How dare you call me by my name!” It hissed. Peace shrugged, walking THROUGH the enchanted net. It left Tubbo behind, who fell into the grass, asleep. Clay picked him up, cradling the smaller boy in his arms. 

Peace took hold of Chaos’s shoulder, and in one quick motion sliced him with the arrow from neck to naple. Admin’s screams filled the sky as Phil hoisted him up to the sky, golden ichor dripping from the bottom of the net to the ground. Saplings sprung up, for each drop of god-blood a new tree. Peace stood underneath it, ichor coating their face and shoulders. In his hand, he held a piece of the chain. 

“Peace?” Tubbo said weakly, rubbing his eyes. The deity nodded, disappearing with Blood. Phil came back down, the net gone. He landed next to techno, huffing. “It’s been too long since I let that thing out,” he said, leaning on the bigger pig man. Techno nodded. 

Clay put Tubbo down, steadying him. “You okay?” He asked. Tubbo shook his head. “If this doesn’t work…” 

“It will.” Clay interrupted. “It will.” 

The gods reappeared a while later, all their hands covered in Chaos’s blood. “It is done.” Blood said, handing Clay Chaos’s scythe. He instantly dropped the thing- but Blood picked it up, offering it to him again. “You are still the Admin of this world.” Blood said gently. “You will need this. It contains the power from the realm. It will always stay sharp.” Clay nodded, taking it gingerly. Tubbo patted his back. 

He still was Admin. And he was the protector of this realm. 

~~~~


End file.
